There is A New Witch in Town
by patriciaashby1983
Summary: This is a New Story about a New Witch in town with a Strong Background Elizabeth's Parents and her has come to Mystic falls to a New Life when just when they Move there her Parents Die of a Car Accident one fateful night living her Alone in the World she Moves in with The Salvatore Mansion where Elizabeth Falls in love with the Blue Eye sexy Damon Salvatore
1. New Family in Mystic Falls

**New Chapters**

**Mystic Falls**

Dear Diary

Its a start of a New chapter in my life as me and my Parents move to a new town called Mystic Falls ever sense My Father got a new Job as a Doctor he wanted us to make a New Start well this is how it all begin My Name is Elizabeth Zander's My mother's Name is Julie and my father Robert Zanders My mother is a designer of her own design company in New York and that is where we are Moving from My Parents managed to have a House build before we move they already had everything like Furnature and everything ready all we need know is to bring all our suitcases full of Clothes and Some Grocies from the supermarket We finally made it to our House which was more like a Mansion there is a Long drive way and then it circles until it reaches the front of the House the bricks of the House is a Victorian design with terranct Roofs My dad unlocks the Door to the House and we all walk in to find a Huge Staircase in the Middle of the House with Double Stairs and to our left is the Living Room area where there is a Fireplace and above it is a Huge flat screen TV and the sofa's is a Green color with a Red and brown carpet in front of them and through the Living Room to our Right is a Dining Room area that Leads to a Kitchen with all new Appalinces from Sears Double Ovens and Microwave above another Stove and island in the Middle of the Kitchen with three stolls and has Dark wood Cabinets the refrigeter is two door with a Ice machine and there is a Ice Drawer as well on the bottom We walk back through the Front of the House to the Left and we find a Huge Library with the same color Couches and Chairs like the ones in the Living Room and it also has a Fire Place and Two dark Wood Desk sitting at each side of the Room the Book shelves are of dark wood with all kinds of Books in the shelves Well This is all about the House so Know let me get on with My Story.

Elizabeth Zanders is 17 years old she lives with her Mom and Dad an only child since her Mother found out that she had a miscarriage a while back that caused some problems where she can't bair anymore children Elizabeth has Dark Brown hair that falls to the Middle of her Back in Curls just Like her Dad who also has Dark Hair like her's Julie her Mother has Red hair the color of autumn Elizabeth has always been a Bright girl always making good Grades in school she rather Study, Draw and Read then Party Not like any other Girl she doesn't like to Party or Drink Never had any Boyfriend Nobody wants Nothing to do with someone who is Different and more Quiet she also was into Martial Arts just like her Dad who was a Black belt into Tao Ko do he taught everything about defending herself and training to be more Confident and Strong What Nobody Knows about Elizabeth is that she is very Gifted as well Once when she was 5 years old her Grandmother Jasmine Mackelter Told her that she is a Witch her Powers come from her Emotions and she can use the Power of the Elements Her Parents don't now about Elizabeth being a Witch There Blood line comes from Celtic Druids and Royal Blood That Prince Willam was there first Original Warlock where there Powers Originated from.

Julie: Elizabeth Honey would you like to go ahead and get your suitcase out of the Car and then you can go and Pick a room Okay as soon as your Father and I get our stuff Put into our Room we will be Going to the Grocery store soon.)

Elizabeth: Okay Mom ( Walking outside to the SUV My Parents Owned soon I will be getting My own Car and Grabbed My Suitcase and Bag of Bathroom Stuff)

She gets her suitcase and walks back inside the house and shuts the door walking up the stairs and walking down the Left side of the Hall she keeps walking until she comes upon a Huge Bedroom with a alcove a Bench at the window and a Walk in closet she sees her Chest in front of her Four poster bed that has Dark Blue and White covers on her bed and White Pillows Putting all her clothes in the Closet and then putting her Underwear and stuff in the Dresser Elizabeth hearing her Mom call her Name she Runs down the Stairs.

Julie: Okay are you Ready we will go to the Grill to get something to Eat then we can go to the Grocery store after alright I know we haven't had anything to eat since we left New York.

Robert: Sounds Good Honey lets Go and tomorrow Elizabeth we will go and get you a Car that we Promised to Buy you for your Late Birthday.

Elizabeth:( Hugging her dad) Thank you Dad your The Best

Julie: Great Lets go.

All three got back into the Toyata Highlander and they drive off to Town where the Mystic Grill seems to be the Heart of the Small town of Mystic Falls as soon as Robert parks the Car into the Parking Lot they get out of the Car and walking inside the Grill The Hostess told them that they can seat themselves so they find a Booth her Parents seat in front of her as they sit and the Hostess gives them there Menu telling them that a Waiter will be there shortly to take there Order.

Robert: So Elizabeth have you thought about what Car do you want I seen a couple of cars.

Elizabeth: I've always wanted either a New Mustang GT or a Kia Soul would those be Good Cars or what about a Ford Fiesta any of those Cars would be Good.

Julie: Well we can go tomorrow to find you one don't worry you will have plenty of time to choose.

Elizabeth: Great( A waiter comes he is a Blonde guy he is handsome with Blue eyes)

Matt:( Never seeing the Family before) Hi My name is Matt Donavan and I will be your Waiter this evening what can I get you to drink or do you want any appeticers.

Robert: A Chicken sandwich with lettece, tomatoes and Mayo and fries on the side and for a Drink a Coke will be fine.

Julie: Salad for me thanks with Ranch Dressing and a Diet Coke with mine

Elizabeth: I will have a Cheeseburger with Tomatoes, Lettece and Mayo No Onions and Chees Fries for side and a Rootbeer for drink.

Matt:( Writing down all there Orders) Wow you guys sound Hungry well I have all your Orders down and I will be back with your Drinks.

Robert: I can't believe that you will be a Junior this year Elizabeth it was just Yesterday you were in Preschool.

Julie: Yeah you start School tomorrow I can't believe how time flies.

Elizabeth: I know then I will be senior and graduaret Wow it has come fast.

After they got done eating the Dinner they finally go to the super Market to Purchuse all the Food that they can get to Put in the House and some Snacks for Elizabeth to take to School and for after school making sure that everything is locked up in the House everyone gets ready for Bed saying Goodnight to Elizabeth her Parents heads off to their Bed.

Elizabeth: Well I am here in a New House and a New town I wonder what New things will I discover in this Town and will I make some friends in this Town I hope so.

Next Morning

Elizabeth's Alarm goes off waking her up at 7:00 she throws her Covers off and takes her shower then she dries off and Puts her Black leather Pants her Ankle boots and a White tank top and her Brown leather jacket she brushes her hair fixing it where her Curls are just right and her Make up is Not to much grabbing her Bag she walks down the stairs to find her Mother and Father already sitting at the table with a Breakfast spread out for them.

Elizabeth: Wow this looks great( Robert throws something at her and its Keys)

Robert:( Smiling) Here you go Honey its the surprise that we have kept from you after Breakfast you can take a Look at it and then Drive it to School.

Elizabeth:( Screaming so Happy she Hugs her Dad then her Mom then she sits down) Thank you Daddy Thanks Mom

Julie: Your Welcome Darling Now We will be working Late with your Father's New Job at the Hospital and My Job as a Designer so you will be here Most nights alone so just be careful who you bring in the House.

Robert: Yes and we want you to be safe while we are here( Taking out a Ring he gives it to her) I need you to Put this Ring and Keep it on you at all times.

Elizabeth: Okay I won't take it off( The Ring has a Dark Blue with a symbol of a Phonix on the Crest she Puts the Ring on her right hand)

Julie: Good Now eat your Breakfast and Make it to school on time to get settled in and we will see you Later Honey( Getting Up to Put her Dishes in the Dishwasher then she comes back to Kiss Elizabeth on her Forehead)

Elizabeth after eating her Breakfast gets up and Puts her Plate in the Dishwasher and her Dad does the Same and then they Both walk outside and she was surprised what her Parents has Bought her it is a Dark Blue Mustang Gt it was what she asked for and she was so Delighted Hugging her Dad then she gets in her new Car and then drives it out of the Drive way and Pulling on the Busy street of Mystic Falls to drive into the School where she sees alot of Students are waiting around the Grounds for the Bell to ring Elizabeth pulls into a Parking lot and alot of students turn to watch her and admiring her car as she gets out of her Mustang surprise and wonder at the New Girl that has come to their School she walks through the Front Lawn as People watch her come in just as she goes into the Office to sign in for her First Day.

Secritery: Hello There Dear what can I do for you.

Elizabeth: My Name is Elizabeth Zanders and My Parents already Registered me This is My first day here.

Secrtary:(Typing out her name then she Prints out her School scheledle) Here is your School scheidele for both Semesters so Have a good Day and Welcome to Mystic Falls.

Elizabeth: Thank you.

Elizabeth walking out of the Office she walks to her right down the Hall to find a lot of People staring as she walks past( Am I that strange Looking for everyone to be so Curious about a New Person in there School) just when she comes upon her Locker she bumps into a Boy next to her dropping her Bag with all her books inside.

Elizabeth: I am So Sorry about this My first Day here and I am already Bumping into someone.

(Stefan as he Bends down to help the Young girls books off the Floor and when he Looks at her Her Looks is of a Italtan heirtage with Dark Black hair brown eyes)

Stefan: No there is need to say Sorry I bumped into you Remember I'm Stefan Salvatore you must be New here.

Elizabeth: Yes I am My Parents and I just Moved here from New York My Name Elizabeth Zanders

Stefan: Zanders that is a Founder's Name your Great Grandfather wasn't he the Late Baron of England once

Elizabeth: Yes he was he helped Founders into Building of Mystic Falls.

Stefan: It is Nice to Meet you Elizabeth Welcome to Mystic Falls( He opened his arms to a Brunette Girl who walk up to them) Hey this is My Girlfriend Elena Gilbert and Elena this is Elizabeth Zanders

Elena: Nice to Meet you so are you just Moving here to Mystic Falls.

Elizabeth: Nice to Meet you too Elena My Parents and I just Moved here from New York My father is a Doctor and My Mom Designs Houses for a Living

Elena: Wow that is Great( Hearing the Bell ring for the start of First Period)

Elizabeth: Nice to meet you both I better find History its my first Class of the day and I have No idea where that is.

Stefan: How about me and Elena show you the Way since we all going to the same place.

Elizabeth: Thanks Lead the Way

She follows Elena and Stefan to Mr Saltsman's Class room where she gets a Seat behind Elena ever since she touched Stefan she got a Cold feeling from him something that would feel like Death from him and he seems to Know that I can sense him so he Looks at Elena with a Curious look then after Alaric Saltsman comes in the Room.

Alaric: Good Morning everyone as you know the Parade for the Mystc Falls is coming soon so we will need all the Help we can get on Designing and creating Floats I would also Like to introduce Our New student Elizabeth Zanders her Family is Part of the Founder's Family her Mother is a House designer and her Father is a Doctor so lets all make her feel Welcome.

(Elizabeth smiles shyly at everyone as Claps and some of the people just smiles at her and looks away)

(The day has gone on Okay she even Met Caroline forbes another friend of Elena Gilbert and Bonnie bennett just as she was getting in her Car she finds a Crow sitting on the top of her Car surprise she Feels something Off about that Bird)

Elizabeth: Listen Bird nice to meet you but I have to get home so Shoo( Waving her hand at the bird to create a wind to Blow him off her Car) Thanks( Just as she was getting her in to her car when someone came up behind her)

Stefan and Someone she hasn't seen yet and he has black hair and blue eyes wearing all black they were both Looking at her)

Elizabeth: What's Wrong Stefan and Who is that.

Stefan: My older brother Damon and I am sorry Elizabeth.

Elizabeth:;I don't understand( Damon vampspeeds in front of her and then takes her by the shoulders)

Damon:( Compelling her) What are you doing here in Mystic Falls.

Elizabeth:( Confused at why he was trying to Control her) I am sorry My family and I moved here from New York My father got a Job as a Doctor here so We moved I don't understand what your trying to do to me?

Stefan:( Surprised at why she can't be compelled) You can't be Compelled How are you doing that.

Elizabeth: Why do you need to know you are acting like I'm some Demon or something( Yanking herself out of Damon's hands backing away)

Damon: All we know is that when you touched Stefan you felt something and we need to know that you can be trusted.

Elizabeth:( Sighing) Okay you really want to know fine I am a Witch Happy Know I was hoping to keep that a Secert afraid that everyone would think that I am freak Thank You for that.

Stefan:( Feeling a Little Remorse) I am so sorry we were just worried that you would be here to Hurt People or Elena and her friends.

Elizabeth:( Looking at Damon who didn't look Remorse and doesn't trust her) I will never Hurt anyone Stefan you have to Believe me Okay.

Damon: Well give me One good reason why we should you can do anything without us knowing it( Backing her into the Car)

Elizabeth: Listen Damon I am Not going to Hurt anyone okay just trust my word Please Why would I hurt anyone

Stefan: Damon just back up we are just trying to Make sure that Nobody is here to cause trouble its hard to trust Strangers that Come to Mystic Falls you will have to just forgive us on that.

Elizabeth: Listen can you leave me alone Know that you now about my secert you can take my word that I won't hurt anyone.

Damon and Stefan look at her then they Nod and Vampspeeds away from her leaving her to look around the Parking then she gets into her Mustang and drives home.

When Elizabeth gets in the House she finds her Mom with a Suitcase wondering what this is about.

Elizabeth: Hey Mom Whats going on.

Julie: Well your Dad called and he has made Reservations at a Resort in Paris France and its a Chance to Promote my Business there as well me and Him are going there for the Week so I will Need you to stay here and Look after the Place for us.

Elizabeth: So I am going to stay Alone Again don't we ever do things together anymore Mom( Sadly looking at her Mother)

Julie: I am sorry Honey me and your father hasn't been on a Vacation together in a long time No offense Honey taking Care of you all this time has Limited our Time together( Bitterness in her voice but trying to Keep it as Nice as she can)

Elizabeth:(Hurt in her voice) How can you blame me for you not having any alone time.

Julie: No we are Not blaming you Honey its just we never thought we would have a child with the way we are always busy with our own careers This trip will give us sometime to Talk and be together like we use to do.

Elizabeth: Fine you do what you want thanks Mom for making me feel like Dirt for keeping you from having a Life that you want have a Good time( Tears falling from her eyes as she runs to her room her Mother calling to her)

Julie:( Feeling Guilty for Hurting her own daughter but even though she was right about her and Robert wanting a time to themselves she walks to Elizabeth's door talking) I am so sorry Elizabeth for hurting you it wasn't my intention but we will talk when we get back.

Elizabeth sobbing with Lonelyness in her Pillow after what happened with her Mom Why did she say that it was her fault that they never got to have a Life ever sense she was 10 they have always been going on vacations and they would leave her with her grandparents all the time all her life she has felt alone all because her Parents are always working after she stops Crying she decides to go down stairs to get something to Eat she finds a Note on the Counter that she can fix herself some food and that there is Money in the Jar on the Table she was just about to open the fridge When she gets a Call on her House Phone Curious on who would Call her here wondering if its her Parents she answers.

Elizabeth: Hello Zander residents.

Caller: Is this Elizabeth Zanders we have some Patients here that has been admited to the Hospital I am sorry your Parents were in a Auto Mobile Accident we need you to come down to the Hospital.

Elizabeth: Okay( Everything in her Freezes as she Grabs her Keys and drives down to the Hospital where she Runs down to the Reception area) Excuse they called about My Parents that was just in a Accident( Watching as the Receptionist is looking up the Information on the computer)

Nurse: Yes they were just admited them they are down the Hall.

(Elizabeth comes to the Room where she sees her Mom and Dad laying on a Streachers the Doctors were desprately trying to keep her Mom breathing and They were working on her Dads as well)

Hour Later

Elizabeth was waiting in the waiting Room when the Doctor comes in the Room with a Look of regret on her face she comes to take her shoulder

Meredith: I am sorry we did everything we could to save them but they lost to much Blood and your Mother went into a Coma and she just stop breathing.

Elizabeth:( Tears in her eyes and they roll down her face as she backs away) But they can't I have Nobody else No they can't be Dead.

Meredth:( Sadness on her face) I am So Sorry Elizabeth they went quick without any Pain again I am so sorry

(Elizabeth backs away then sits down and Puts her head in her hands and Cryies for a Moment and then she screams as she falls to the ground from the Pain)


	2. The Funeral

**The Funeral**

**Dear Diary**

**I don't know what to say except My Parents are dead Julie and Robert Zanders everything that was in my world is gone Now first my grandparents died and Now my Parents How am I suppose to take care of myself I'm only 17 yrs old after they confirmed their death's the town came together to help with there Funeral and even though they have been nice I just didn't want to talk to anyone so after the Funeral My Parents Lawyer has drawn up a Will that says everything of there is now mine The House was just too Big for a One Person to take care of it so they managed to put it back on the Market and I was Okay with it as long as I get to keep the Cars My Parents Kia Sorento and My Mustang GT Elena Gilbert, Stefan has come to the funeral and the Mayor and his family The surprise on my face when they told me that I am a Heiress to a Fortune from my great Grandfather's Heritage There is still the Matter of where I am going to live until I become of age to take care of myself.**

**Lockwood Mansion**

**Carol: It has been a Real tragedy that has fallen upon one of Our Founding Family's the Zanders they showed so much of our commuity with such beautiful Art and Agrictect Julie Zanders was our Local Arictect and Robert Zander was a Doctor who was our commuity healer and a Friend to Our Family.**

**Elizabeth is sitting in her chair trying not to cry as Carol Lockwood keeps talking about all the things her family were a part of and How Important they were to the town( She turns her head away and sees Stefan sit beside her and takes her hand)**

**Stefan: I am sorry Elizabeth about your Parents dying.**

**Elizabeth:( Tears in her eyes) Its never going be Okay Again Stefan all my family is gone How am I supposed to Move on from this where am I suppose to live Now.**

**Stefan:( Making a Decison) You can stay with me and my brother at the Salvatore House just until you are ready to Move out on your Own.**

**Elizabeth: I um are you sure that its Okay with your Brother he didn't seemed to Like me very well.**

**Stefan: Don't worry about Damon he doesn't trust very easily but he can come around don't worry we have at least 20 rooms in the House so when ever you can get your stuff and we will help you Move in( Sadly smiling at her)**

**Elizabeth: Thank You Stefan ( Tears rolling down her eyes as she sobs Carol comes over and takes her in her arms and hugs her)**

**Carol: Honey I am so sorry about your Parents if you ever need anything from us just ask anything your Mother was a good friend of mine don't be afraid to ask.**

**Elizabeth: Thanks Mrs Lockwood( She was being approuched by other People who knew her parents and everytime they Hug her she just Cries Elena comes over to her)**

**Elena: Hey Elizabeth there is No words that can say that will comfort you for I went through the same thing Idddddddf'rer;lttl;f. ; lost both my parents in a car crash and a day hasn't gone by that me and Jeremy doesn't think about them but someday it will get better.**

**Elizabeth: I am sorry Elena I didn't now all this must seem hard for you with everything coming back Memory's and all.**

**Elena: Its gotten easier and I still have my brother and Jenna it will get easier as long as you have those that still care about you.**

**Elizabeth: But I don't Elena( Tears in her eyes) You still have family but I don't have any relatives to take care of me and No Siblings I am All alone in this I don't now How I am going to do this alone I am still so young.**

**Elena: I am so sorry Elizabeth you can always come talk to me when ever you need someone you won't have to be alone.**

**Elizabeth: Thank You.**

**The Funeral was over around 2:00pm and they were doing a Wake but she didn't want anything to do with it so she just met some people and then she went to Pack all her stuff from her Family's Home trying not to look back as she puts all her bags and boxes in the SUV Stefan already came for her Mustang and Parked it in the Garage of the salvatore house she takes one last look and then drives her Suv over there and then Parks in the drive way she sits there for a Moment and lays her head on the Wheel of her car Crying after a couple of minutes she gets out and Looks at the Salvatore house realizing it almost Looks like Her family's house she opens the trunk of her car taking a Gym bag full of books and clothes and grabs another bag( Turning around almost bumping into Damon)**

**Elizabeth:( Surprise) Oh My Gosh Damon I didn't see you.**

**Damon:( Smiling sadly) Sorry didn't mean to scare you Well did you get all your stuff.**

**Elizabeth: Yeah everything except My family's furnature( Sadness on her face) I am sorry to just Move in like this it was never my intention to Intrude I wish I can have my Home and my family back.**

**Damon:( Seeing the Look of Grief on her face and feeling Bad) There is No need to apoligize you lost your only family You are welcome anytime Come on let me Help you get your stuff into your new room.**

**Elizabeth: Thanks( Damon Picking up three of the boxes and grabs a Bag then walks with her to the door they walk up to the stairs and he walks down the Hall until he comes to a Room at the end of the Hall and Opens the door he sets her box and suitcase on the floor The Room Looks like what Damon's look like except it has a Balcony there is a Personal Bathroom and a Walk in closet.**

**Damon: Well Make yourself at Home and I am sorry you lost your Parents.( He smiles at her then Leaves)**

**Elizabeth looking around and finds that there is a Huge four poster bed with White and Black covers the Bed looks like it can sleep four people and Putting her clothes in the closet and then going into the Bathroom( She gets a Shock) The shower is Huge like a group of people can fit in there and the Tub looks so inviting that can sit two Putting her shampoo and stuff into the Medicine cabinets after making sure all of her stuff was Put away she goes through the chest that was in her room in her Parents house taking our her grandmothers Grimores looking through them trying to find a way to bring her family back but there was no spell so she just Puts them away just as she was Putting them away something falls out of one of them what Looks like a skelton key and a Piece of Paper curious she Picks it up there is something like a Map on the back of the paper Curious that it has the Cemtery on the back and a X that marks the spot she grabs her grimore Putting it in her bag then she walks down the stairs seeing Damon sitting in his Chair reading wondering if maybe he can help find the Mark on the Map.**

**Elizabeth: Hey Damon Sorry to Interrupt but I am wondering if you can help me.**

**Damon:( Curious and intrigued) What can I do for you Elizabeth.**

**Elizabeth: I am wondering if you can tell me where this Map leads I know its a Cemtery but I just don't now where it is( She spreads the Paper on the table where he gets up and looks at it)**

**(Damon curious that the Map is of the old Cemtery he sits down on the couch)**

**Damon: Well it looks like a Map to the Old cemerty where did you get this.**

**Elizabeth: When I was going through my stuff and inside one of the Grimores of my family this Map and a Key fell out of it.**

**Damon: Interesting so your Family has some secerts Well How about I help you find the Place your looking for I am kinda interested myself.**

**Elizabeth: Still concerned about me being a Threat( A little Hurt and Upset) Fine Come with me and let me show you that I'm not a threat.**

**(Elizabeth and Damon getting in Damon's Car driving to the Cemetery getting her bag out of the trunck she follows Damon until they come upon the Old church Elizabeth looks at the Map it goes down into the Tomb walking down the stairs)**

**Damon: So are you going to go in or what.**

**Elizabeth: What's Wrong aren't you coming inside.**

**Damon: I can't come inside because of the Spell vampires can get in but can't get out its a witch.**

**Elizabeth:( Holding out her hand) I'm a Witch Damon as Long as you have a Witch with you it will be easy to enter and then exit Please Trust me.( watching as he Reluctantly takes her hand they walk inside the Tomb)**

**(Elizabeth searching at the back of the cave until she gets on top of the X that is marked on the Map she then takes a shovel that is sitting at a Wall and starts to hit at walls getting Nothing not even a Hole so almost given up until she sits the shovel down and it falls down and hits near the fall wall Knocking a Huge Hole)**

**Damon:( Walks over to the Hole that she Knocked out and finding that there is a Room full of chests and Weapons Shocked that this was here he turns to watch as Elizabeth walked in the room with a Look of shock on her face as well) Did you know that your family had this here**

**Elizabeth:( Whispers) No I didn't this is impossible( She walks over to a Chest and opens it to find antigues, Jewerly and Gold( Shock she sits down in front of the Chest) How is this Possible**

**Damon:( Surprised and Very Curious about the Young witch) So the Key that you found in the Grimore goes to one of these Chests you are a Heiress of all this.**

**Elizabeth:( Taking out her key and going over to one of the Chest to see if the Key fits and finding a Match She Opens it to Fine Journals and Grimores in it) Oh Wow maybe all these journals could explain all this( Picking up a Journal and looks then Puts it back and shutting the lid)**

**Damon: Well let me Call Stefan we can get all this into the House there is so many I have No Idea on where to Put the rest Proberly put them in the Basement just until you either get your own Place.**

**Elizabeth: Okay it just so Shocking to find all this that I had No idea about My Family has always kept secrets and Now there could be more to me then just being a Witch.**

**Damon:( Intrigued and Now realizing that he can trust her) Alright Lets get all this back to the House and we will go through the Journels that your family has and we will figure out what your Family's hiding.**

**SALVATORE MANSION**

**Damon,Stefan and Elizabeth are sitting in Elizabeth's room looking through all the chests that they got from the underground hidden Tomb elizabeth is reading through a Journal when she came upon a Paragraph which it tells about her ancesters Count and countess of italy in 1400s that came upon a Hidden treasure at the bottom of the Medittraian sea and after that her great Grandfather Willam the third in 1684 who was King of italy then was over thrown by the Romans in 1700s and her great grandmother elizabeth del guardo who came to New York then she Moved to virgina Mystic Falls where she met Nathen Gilbert where she married him and they just came part of the Founding family who help built Mystic Falls( Looking over to the brothers to see them also reading from the Journals)**

**Elizabeth: I found something in this journal that My great grandmother Elizabeth was a Gilbert she Married Nathen Gilbert in 1864 do you guys know him at all.**

**Stefan:( Looking up shocked) Yes Nathen Gilbert was the original John gilberts brother that would mean you could be related to Gilberts by distant.**

**Damon: Nathen was also one of the Founder's of Mystic Falls who capture most of the Vampires and Put them in the Tomb under the Church was anything else that discovers why you are a Rich girl.**

**Elizabeth: I found out my great grandfather Willam the third was a King in the Late 1400s and that he was responible finding sunken treasure of a Pirate Ship around those times over the time his Fortune has grown over the years and he just collected antigues as well.**

**Stefan:( Putting down his Journal) Well that would make you a Real Princess only by blood and distant so what are you going to do with all this.**

**Elizabeth: I'll just put all this in a Bank this is just way to much for One person to have I mean Where do I begin to even consider that I have Nothing to worry about anymore.**

**Damon watches her as she Puts away all the Journals they were reading back in the chests and he has been reading about the part about her being a Witch with the abilty to use elements and other Powers she was born with a Empath Power able to feel others Emotions and the way she showed a huge amount of Powers Not even Bonnie can do like the Tomb she was able to take away the spell that keeps vampires traped inside he didn't want to admit at first he didn't trust her because who doesn't trust someone when there are of Supernatural but she has Proven that she can be trusted Now that Katherine is back in town after the Founder's Parade they are going to need all the Help we can get.**

**Stefan: Well Elena called and said that the Carnivel is ready if you would like to go tonight and have fun.**

**Elizabeth: Sure Why Not I can use a night out thank you for helping me with this I try some way to get these into a Bank so that they won't be laying around the House.**

**Damon: I can get sheriff forbes to help you put all this in bank or maybe Carol the Mayor will help you so when ever you feel like Getting your own house someday.**

**Elizabeth: Okay I'll do that**

**Mystic Falls High School Carnival**

**The place was already looking packed with everyone having fun Elena and Bonnie was walking around making sure everything was perfect for Caroline who was in the Hospital recovering from a Accident during the founder's Parade Elizabeth is buying a funnal cake and a Drink when she sees Elena walking over to her.**

**Elena: Hey Elizabeth Stefan told me you'd be here How have you been doing so far living with Damon and Stefan.**

**Elizabeth: Oh Its something to get use too I guess its not my House but I am not alone Damon and Stefan will keep me Company.**

**Elena: Good but I hope you know that Damon isn't to be trusted he is very dangerous and he uses People so what ever you do don't let him get any where near you.**

**Elizabeth: Thanks for your concern Elena but I can take care of myself didn't Stefan tell you that I'm a Witch.**

**Elena:( Surprise on her face) No he didn't get the chance to and Wow a Witch My friend Bonnie is a Witch as well a Bennett witch.**

**Elizabeth: Yeah when I first met Bonnie and touched hands with her I knew what she is.**

**Elena: Okay I hope you have fun tonight and Make sure that you stay away from Damon he is dangerous I'll see you later( Leaving)**

**(Elizabeth watching her walk away and then turning to sit down at a Picnic table to eat her funnel Cake and drinking her Soda she starts playing with her Ring her dad gave her wondering maybe this ring is a Magic ring that the Journals has told her about that can stop Witches from dying and can give them energy she twists it around on her finger Not realizing someone sits in front of her and takes a Piece of Funnel Cake she Looks up to find Damon sits down in front of her)**

**Damon: Well hi there Little Witch eating by yourself.**

**Elizabeth: Yeah I am use to it so what are you doing here Damon**

**Damon: Oh just to hang out with my favorite People and Now that includes you so what with the Ring on your finger is it a Heirloom.**

**Elizabeth: My Father gave it to me before he and Mom died in the Journals there is section that says that my ancesters invented a Ring that can Protect a Witch from Dying and gives them Energy this one is Mine( Damon takes the Hand in his and Looks at it noticing the symbol of a Phoniex)**

**Damon: Interesting so its a Resereaction ring for Witches I wonder if you have one for Bonnie.**

**Elizabeth: I don't now if there is another one but if Not I can always make her one.**

**Damon: Good that way you can both be Protected any way what was Elena talking to you about.**

**Elizabeth: Um Well she was telling me Know that I'm living with you and Stefan she doesn't trust you around me and telling me that your Dangerous so I should stay away from you.**

**Damon:( Rolling his eyes then he takes her hand in his) That's Elena she is just Upset with me because I killed her Brother( a Look of surprise on her face) No it wasn't like that he has a Ring like yours except it saves him from Dying from a supernatural death but what do you think are you going to listen to her.**

**Elizabeth: Even though what you did to Her brother was evil but what you did in your Past is just that the Past and I am just getting to know you so your Not that bad to me so I have No right to Judge you.**

**Damon:( Surprise on his face) Good thank you don't let others Cloud your judgement of me without knowing me for first even though I didn't trust you at first you have shown me differently You are a Good Person don't make me regret it though.**

**Elizabeth: I won't I promise you Damon.**

**Damon: Any way come on lets go and have some fun there are Plenty of stuff to do at this Carnival so let's go( Holding out his hand to her waiting for her to take it)**

**Elizabeth takes Damon's hand and then walks with him to the games and Rides they then Went to watch a Arm wrestling Match that Tyler Lockwood and his Uncle Mason are winning for they are both strong. Damon challeged Stefan to Prove that he was stronger then Mason but Mason beat Stefan which surprised Damon and Stefan they walk away to talk she follows them out**

**Damon: You didn't put any effort in it at all.**

**Stefan: Yes I did ( with a Serious look)**

**Damon: If there they aren't Vampires then what are they What is up with that Family.**

**Elizabeth: Maybe there Werewolves**

**Damon: No way it can't be **

**Stefan: Or can they be ninja turtles**

**Elizabeth Such strength those two have are you sure they aren't Werewolves**

**Stefan: We won't know until we find out**

**(Damon walks over to a carnivel worker and Compells him to fight with tyler Lockwood getting him mad and see if Mason his uncle would interfere we will see what we will find. After Damon and Elizabeth walks out of the Room down the hall Caroline comes up behind them)**

Damon: Hey Blondie, they let you out?

Caroline: I remember.

Damon: What do you remember?

Caroline: I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me.

Damon: You're crazy.

Caroline: Memories have been coming back, in pieces.

Damon: You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a...

Caroline: (She smiles) I have a message from Katherine, she said "Game on".

Damon: Wait...

(She pushes him with strength, he falls on the floor.)

Caroline: You suck. (She leaves)

Elizabeth: What in the World happened to Caroline she is a Vampire

Damon: Katherine must have gotten to her Come on( Taking her arm)

(Elena is talking with a girl when Damon arrives with Elizabeth.)

Damon: Elena.

Elena: What do you want, Damon?

Damon: I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I need you to come with me.

Elena: Whatever it is I'm not interested.

Damon: Yeah, I need you to come with me right now, Elena.

(She follows him Looking at Elizabeth)

Elena: What's going on Elizabeth

Elizabeth: Well we ran into Caroline in the Hall and well somehow Katherine done something to Caroline because she is a Vampire.

Elena:( Shocked at this) What No that can't be.

Elizabeth: Its True Damon and I saw Elena.

(Tyler is going in the parking lot; Stefan follows him and hides himself to observe the scene. Carter arrives and pushes Tyler)

Tyler: Watch where you are going.

Carter: You got a problem?

Tyler: Yeah, you walked right into me.

Carter: What are you going to do about it?

Tyler: You're kidding right? (Carter pushes him again) You better back off (Carter pushes him) You hit me again, I swear to god...

(Carter punches him in the face. They fight, Mason arrives. Mason pushes Carter away.)

Mason: Hey Tyler! Tyler! What the hell man?

(Mason struggles with him but Carter punches him in the face and pushes him against a car. Mason makes some supernatural moves, his eyes change, and they are yellow and glow.)

Tyler: Your eyes.

(Mason hits Carter; he falls on the floor. Mason and Tyler leave, Stefan arrives to help Carter.)

Stefan: You alright man?

Carter: Why did I just do that?

Stefan: You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

(Caroline rejoins Matt at the ring toss)

Matt: What are you doing here?

Caroline: They discharged me, all better.

Matt: How do you feel?

Caroline: I feel pretty good.

Matt: Yeah, 'cause earlier you were...

Caroline: I'm all better. (She kisses him) All better.

Matt: Okay, you want to give it a shot?

(He gives him one of the rings. She throws it at a bottle, and she breaks 3 bottles)

Matt: Woah, hey, nice shot, killer.

Caroline: They must already have been broken.

(He embraces her. She looks at his neck)

Caroline: Oh no.

Matt: What's wrong?

Caroline: I got to go. (She leaves and he follows her)

Matt: Wait Care, are you okay, I mean...

Caroline: Just leave me alone! (She leaves)

(Elena, Stefan Elizabeth and Damon are in a classroom talking about Caroline.)

Stefan: How did this happen?

Damon: Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals...

Elizabeth: But why?

Damon: Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut.

Stefan: And she said "game on"? What is that even mean?

Damon: It means she's playing dirty, she wants us to know.

Elena: But why Caroline?

Damon: I don't know.

Stefan: Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her.

Damon: Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition.

Stefan: We have to find her.

Damon: Yep and kill her.

Elizabeth: You're not gonna kill Caroline.

Damon: She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her.

Stefan: Damon, absolutely not.

Damon: Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and...

Elena: It's not an option Damon.

Damon: No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where story repeats herself. You know I'm right.

Stefan: We're not gonna kill her.

Damon: It's the only way.

(Stefan and Elena leave)

(Caroline is alone crying when she sees Carter. He's bleeding. She realizes she wants his blood and giving in.)

Carter: Hey, is everything okay?

Caroline: I'm so sorry.

Carter: What? (She rushes over him and bites him. She drinks his blood and kills him.)

(Matt is talking with Bonnie)

Matt: She's obviously pissed at me for something but for what, no clue.

Bonnie: What happened?

Matt: She freaked out and she's been like that all day. Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next.

Bonnie: She almost died, it's bound to mess with her head. Plus, she's Caroline.

Matt: Yeah, I'm used to the insecurities and all that. It's who she is, love it or hate it but this seemed I don't know...different. I can't explain it.

(Damon is looking for Caroline; he finds a stake on the floor. He takes it Elizabeth comes up behind him)

Elizabeth; Damon do you really want to Kill Caroline Come on she is Innocent in all this with Katherine.

Damon: I know but if we don't stake her she could get the Councial on our Backs and her mother being the Sheriff and a Vampire Hunter she will get killed any way.

Elizabeth: Still you should at least try to Help her Control herself instead of Killing her its Not right.

Damon: Fine its not right when is Life ever Right but I have No Choice You either Help me or Get out of the Way.

Elizabeth: I will help you find her but You will not Kill her Damon( Leaving and Damon follows after shaking his head on why he is the only one who is feeling like Caroline being a Vampire will destroy them.)

. (Elena and Stefan are looking for her too.)

Elena: You agree with Damon, don't you? Stefan?

(Stefan punches the side of a trailer.)

Elena: Stefan. Hey.

Stefan: Damon's right, not about what we should do but about what's gonna happen. Katherine's already decided Caroline's death sentence.

Elena: We can't let it end that way. She's doing this to me, isn't she?

Stefan: No, she's doing it to me.

[At the Lockwood's mansion.]

(Mason and Tyler are entering the house.)

Tyler: Well, we're home. Safe territory, enough with the silence.

Mason: I told you to leave it alone.

Tyler: What was that move you pulled?

Mason: Brazilian martial arts, I took some classes a while back.

Tyler: Don't lie to me!

Mason: I'm not lying.

Tyler: I saw something!

Mason: You didn't see anything.

Tyler: I saw your eyes, they glowed.

Mason: Reflection of a car headlight maybe, that's all.

Tyler: Reflection of a car headlight...

Mason: Yes.

Tyler: You really expect me to believe that?

Mason: Tyler! You want to know what you saw? You saw me get pissed off that I had to pull your delinquent ass out of a fight!

(Tyler leaves)

[At the Mystic Falls high school.]

(Stefan and Elena are still looking for Caroline. Stefan notices something different in the air.)

Elena: Where could she be? (sees Stefan) What is it? Do you hear her? What's going on Stefan, what is it?

Stefan: Blood, I can smell blood.

(Caroline is crying next to Carter's body. Damon arrives. She has blood all over her face.)

Caroline: He's dead. I killed him. What's wrong with me? (She cries)

Damon: Hey, hey it's okay. I can help you.

Caroline: You can?

Damon: Yeah, I have to.

Caroline: What are you gonna do?

Damon: The only thing I can do. I'm gonna kill you.

Caroline: Please don't! I don't want to die!

Damon: Yeah, but you are already dead.

Caroline: No! I'm not. Don't say that, okay? Just help me!

Damon: Okay.

Caroline: Okay? Just help me please! Please, please!

Damon: Okay, okay.

(He embraces her and is about to kill her with the stake but Elizabeth arrives and rushes over to stand between them Stefan Pushes Damon away from Caroline)

Damon: Elizabeth, Stefan!

(Elena is standing with Caroline)

Caroline: (thinks Elena is Katherine) Get away from me! You killed me!

Elena: No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine.

Caroline: No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?

Elena: Stefan, we've got to get her inside.

Stefan: It's okay Caroline, come with me.

Damon: She'll die, it's only a matter of time.

Stefan: Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight.

Damon: Oh yeah it is.

(He picks up the stake and rushes over them but Elizabeth puts herself in front of Caroline.)

Elizabeth: Damon, she is a Friend.

(Damon hesitates, staring at Elizabeth who refuses to move. Then he drops his arm.)

Damon: Whatever happens, it's on you.

(Bonnie arrives)

Bonnie: Caroline?

Stefan: It's okay, come on.

Bonnie: (sees the blood on Caroline's face) No, you're not; you can't be. (She touches her and is horrified by the truth)

Caroline: Bonnie?

(She sees the body)

Bonnie: Oh god!

Caroline: Bonnie...

(Stefan takes Caroline away from the area to the bathroom. He takes some tissues to wipe the blood of her face. Caroline starts washing away the blood too.)

Caroline: She hates me! Bonnie hates me.

Stefan: No, she's just in shock, we all are.

Caroline: And what about Matt? (She cries)

Stefan: Hush. One thing at one time, let's get this blood off, come on.

Caroline: I'm a m-m-murderer. I'm a monster!

Stefan: Look at me, your emotions are heightened right now, it's part of the transformation, it's completely normal, I promise you okay?

(Caroline sees her face changing in the mirror and starts to panic.)

Caroline: Why does this keeping happening to my face?!

Stefan: Look at me, look at me, look at me! Caroline, Caroline! Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face! (His face has changed too) You see that? When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough. Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me. (His face is normal again) It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. Try.

(She takes a few breaths, her face is normal again.)

Stefan: That's good

Caroline: Why did Katherine do this to me?

Stefan: I don't know, I wish I did. Hey, hey, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. Come here. (He embraces her)

[Elena is still with Bonnie and Elizabeth.]

Bonnie: I can't believe this is happening.

(Damon arrives with a shovel in his hands.)

Damon: Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury.

(He looks at Elena)

Damon: I thought you were calling the shots, no? It sucks to be you, buddy.

(Bonnie looks at him and gives him a headache; he takes his head between his head and falls on the floor. She opens the faucet with her powers and water is going out from the hose.)

Bonnie: I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt.

Damon: I didn't do this.

Elena: Bonnie, it wasn't his fault.

Bonnie: Everything that happens is his fault Elena.

Elena: Bonnie, what are you doing?

Elizabeth running over to Damon to get in front of him she Creates a Water shield to Protect him and then uses some of the Water to spray on Damon Exstinghising the Flames making Bonnie Stumble back away from the Force of the Water.

Bonnie:( Shock at Elizabeth's Powers) Why are you stopping me Elizabeth he deserves this.

Elizabeth: Maybe but he is not the One who turned Her it was Katherine if anyone deserves to die its Katherine so you need to Channel all that Anger on Katherine not On Damon.

(Elena shocked at Elizabeth that she saved Damon's Life and use her Magic to Protect him from Bonnie's Magic which makes her a more stronger Witch)

(Elena looks at Damon and embraces Bonnie. They leave.)

Elizabeth( Taking Damon's Arm and Pulling him Up) You Okay Damon

Damon: Yeah Thanks for Saving me I apprecite it can you help me buries the body.

Elizabeth: Wow burying bodies Creepy but I will help you.

[Elena is at her locker. Stefan arrives.]

Stefan: Hey. Caroline is okay for now, I'm gonna check in on her later.

Elena: What about the guy that she...

Stefan: It's taken care of.

Elena: Damon's right, isn't he? It won't end well for her.

Stefan: No, I'm gonna make sure that he's wrong.

Elena: I just can't believe what this day has turned into.

Stefan: Not your normal day, huh?

Elena: I was stupid to think that it could be. I mean, nothing about my life is normal. My best friend is a witch, my friend is a vampire and I have a doppelgänger who's hell-bent on destroying all of us.

Stefan: I'm sorry.

Elena: No, it's not your fault, Stefan. It's no one's fault you know? It is what it is.

(He touches her face)

Elena: I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just that… you know what? I'm fine. I'm gonna to call you tomorrow, okay? Good night Stefan. (She leaves)

Stefan: Good night

[At the Lockwood's mansion]

(Mason is talking with Carol)

Carol: I think it's good for Tyler to have you in the house.

Mason: I appreciate that Carol.

Carol: Oh, and I can see If I can dig up that stone you're looking for. It's bound to be tucked away in one of Richard's nooks and crannies.

(She goes up the stairs, Tyler arrives.)

Mason: Hey man, you heading up?

Tyler: In a minute. Good night mom.

Carol: Good night Tyler. (leaves)

Mason: Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, we're all good?

Tyler: Yeah, we're good.

Mason: Alright.

(He leaves. Tyler goes into his father's office, closes the door and opens his father's safe hiding under the carpet. He takes a box inside and opens it. There's the moonstone Mason is looking for inside. He takes it from the box and puts it in his pocket.)

[At the Salvatore Boarding house]

(Damon is pouring a glass of scotch. Jeremy is there behind him.)

Damon: What the hell are you doing here?

Jeremy: You don't lock your front door.

Damon: Yeah.

(Damon is going to drink)

Jeremy: No I wouldn't...I laced it with vervain.

Damon: Why would you do that?

(Jeremy has a stake in his hands)

Jeremy: So I could stake you… with this.

(He throws the stake on the floor. Damon picks it up)

Damon: You came here to kill me?

Jeremy: It's only fair, you killed me first.

Damon: What made your wisen up?

Jeremy: My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They were absolute they knew exactly what they stood for and I figured maybe I should too. I mean, stand for something but killing you, what's that gonna do?

Damon: Look, I don't do the big brother thing very well. Sorry, I don't have any milk and cookies to offer you.

Jeremy: Dick.

(He turns to leave.)

Damon: Wait. My father hated vampires too.

Jeremy: He did?

Damon: For the same reasons your dad did. Only it was 1864, people knew how to whittle.

(He shows him the stake)

Damon: Did you do this?

Jeremy: Yeah I tried; it's a lot harder than it looks.

Elizabeth:( Bringing a Blood bag from the Celler and gives it to him) Here I thought you might need this.

Damon: Thanks( Taking the Bag) Why did you help me tonight I thought you were trying to Help Caroline.

Elizabeth: I am but I couldn't just stand there and Allow Bonnie to Kill you for something you didn't do so I had to do something and even though we just met I like you as a Friend so I just wanted to make sure you were Okay.

Damon: Well you are to be trusted after all( Pouring the Blood in a Glass and then drinking it) Thank you Little Witch you are Pretty Handy in a Tight spot.

Elizabeth: Welcome well I am going to bed see you tomorrow Damon( Walking up the Stairs and into her room)

(Damon watcing her go into her room and wondering when he started to think of her and not Elena Elizabeth even though she has little reason to trust him she still managed to save him tonight regardless of what Elena has told her about staying away from him maybe being Friends wouldn't be so Bad for Know.)

[At the Forbes' house.]

(Caroline is laying on her bed when someone opens the window. She goes next to the window with her super speed. It's Matt.)

Caroline: What are you doing here?

Matt: I came to see if today's basket case period has expired.

Caroline: You know you should just go 'cause my mom is gonna be home soon.

Matt: You've been dodging me all day. I mean, I'm more insecure than you are now.

Caroline: What do you mean?

Matt: It means that...you almost died and it really freaked me out and it got me thinking you know 'cause...I'm not in a position where I can lose someone else right now. I realized, even though today I wanted to throttle you, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you and now it seems like you don't feel the same way.

(She kisses him and they embrace each other. Her face is changing so she takes a few breaths and her face becomes normal again.)

[At the Gilbert's house.]

(Elena is sleeping; Stefan enters the room by the window. He kisses her on the cheek, she wakes up.)

Elena: Hi. What time is it?

Stefan: It's almost dawn. Come with me.

[At the Mystic Falls high school.]

(They are at the carnival. It's empty.)

Elena: Stefan what are we doing here? We could get caught.

Stefan: I compelled the guard to on break so I could kiss my girlfriend at the top of the Ferris wheel.

Elena: Stefan...

Stefan: We have to take these moments, Elena. What Katherine did to Caroline could just be the beginning and there are things with Tyler's family that we don't even understand yet and there's always the "D" word but I came back to this town to start a life with you. We can't forget to live it.

Elena: But Stefan, how are we gonna get to the top?

Stefan: I guess you'll just have to hold on tight.

(Elena holds on and Stefan jumps to the top of the Ferris wheel and sits down. She laughs, then stops, looking at Stefan with confusion.)

Elena: What?

Stefan: It's just so nice to see you laugh.

(They kiss)

Elena: It's not going to get any easier, is it?

Stefan: No, it's not.


End file.
